


Surge

by bonebo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks, sometimes, that he thinks too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surge

He's going to go insane, Whirl thinks, sitting here in this stupid room with nothing but the windows for company. 

A desk tidy—a _desk tidy_! And they say that _he_ acts irrational—had mysteriously gone missing off of Ultra Magnus's desk, and _maybe_ there was a trail of various writing utensils leading to his door and _maybe_ the tidy itself was crammed into a nearby crack in the wall, but that didn't mean he _did_ it, dammit. Maybe the security cameras had footage of him stumbling down the hall, overcharged and waving the tidy over his helm like a trophy, shouting at anything that looked even remotely close to having a face—then again, maybe they _didn't_ , and he was simply the innocent scapegoat, the whipping boy for a prank taken too seriously.

But no. That'd be madness.

Not to say that he's against madness, per se—because there is a madness in him, he thinks, the kind of madness similar to that of a caged bird, or a wolf in chains; the madness that is power restrained, that is an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object and lately, he thinks, he's hit these objects too often, too hard, and with his force unrelenting he is left no choice but to change direction, time and time again, until the way he was heading is _Garrus_ nine thousand miles away from where he is and he _still. can't. stop._

He thinks, sometimes, that he thinks too much.

But what else is he to do, he wonders, penned up in his room without even a target to shoot at—more importantly, with not a single gun to shoot _with_ —and no way for him to escape, and part of him briefly thinks that thinking is exactly what Ultra Magnus wants him to do and so he immediately stops.

Or tries, anyway.

Because as easy as it is to pretend to be dead, still and silent, it goes against a very core part of him; he needs to be active, he needs to be moving, needs to be loud and brash and _alive_ and so no, the whole “acting dead” thing just isn't for him. 

Never has been, he thinks with a sudden burst of pride, and he decides in that moment that since this is obviously _not_ what Ultra Magnus wants him to be thinking about that it doesn't count against him. 

(Even if it did, he wouldn't care. He likes being the underdog.)


End file.
